


Blood, Sex, Betrayal [A  Supernatural Crossover]

by porcelainbeauty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbeauty/pseuds/porcelainbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Carter was doing her job as a hunter when she encounters the one and only Winchesters. A job well done, a simple bet, and an ancient curse seems to have them all connected. Watch them go through hell (again) to figure out who they truly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is meant to be a celebration of history and modern entertainment. I do not own any of these characters, only some of their aliases. This is historical fiction meshed with fan fiction. All rights to the Moose, Squirrel, the Angel, among others are to the CW show "Supernatural".

The angel flinched at the sound of shattering glass, his head bowed and body completely still as she paced around the room. She took a random vase and smashed it against the floor. She appeared in front of him, eyes glowing red with rage. Literally.

"I don't care about the consequences. I shall avenge my husband. That is final."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Now..." She licked her lips, stepping back. "What are the ingredients?"

He looked up fearfully, "Well," He cleared his throat, "A pool of wine, the blood, hearts and bodies of the deceased, and Symbellu." She nodded, her arms crossed.

"The wine and Symbellu can be retrieved. Everything else...That'll be tricky. Agenor and Telephassa are being preserved in Olympus. Cadmus is well..." She turned her head to look at the large snake on her bed, "transformed. I'll have to have everyone else sacrifice themselves." He looked at her with horror in his eyes.

"E-Even the children?" He whispered, his voice deep and raspy.

If looks could kill, the angel would be dead. The goddess rolled her eyes, "No, Castiel. I'll just leave them as demi gods and watch them die slowly. Of course!" Her voice was eerily calm, but her tongue was laced with venom. Realizing how she affected him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her whole persona softened, "They will live with their father and I forever." She sat down on the edge of her bed, her shoulders sagging.

Castiel noticed how her walls seemed to crumble right in front of him. In these moments, when the Queen takes over, she's intimidating. He sometimes forgot that his friend was in there somewhere. But now...after everything that's happened...he was actually impressed by her strength. He sighed and sat down next to her, looking at the breathtaking view just outside her chambers. "Harmonia...I know that you and Cadmus had agreed that you'd all be gods; he told me during your wedding. There are other ways of turning him back..." He trailed off.

Harmonia shook her head, "I know, I know. But Calix needs to suffer. I need to be able to look into his eyes and rip his heart out, make him feel my pain." She vented, "He had you murder his own brother out of envy. He rapes countless women and men daily and is a horrible ruler. The man needs to be killed." 

Castiel faced her, a frown on his face. She's unlike any god he's ever met. A god is led by their mind and/or body, not emotions. He had no care for Calix. The mortal was just a cockroach. However, he did care about Harmonia. He studied her: blonde almost white hair, light brown and bushy eyebrows, rosy cheeks, pale skin... She had large thighs, plump arms, high cheekbones, wide hips and her waste was almost as wide as her hips. She was beautiful. Anyone could see that. He cleared his throat, "I'll do it."

She looked up at him, her eyes soft and filled with tears. "Thank you..." She uttered her gratitude, feeling her spirits get lifted. That's when she felt the slender form of her husband slide up her back. She helped him get around her shoulders and wrap around her arm. "He will be pleased to be reunited with you, Castiel."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is meant to be a celebration of history and modern entertainment. I do not own any of these characters, only some of their aliases. This is historical fiction meshed with fan fiction. All rights to the Moose, Squirrel, the Angel, among others are to the CW show "Supernatural".

Chapter 1:

The savory scent of Turkey filled the room as their butler, Mr. Whiskers, removed the lid. Her mouth began to water. It looked amazing. She knew it would taste just as well. Her father gave Mr. Whiskers a curt nod, dismissing him to a corner.

"Today, we celebrate the birthday of a homeless Jew who formed a pointless religion. Happy Birthday, you bastard." He looked up at the ceiling as if he were talking to the deity Himself. He took the large knife and began cutting the turkey.

The girl's eyes flickered between her parents. Her dad was...abusive. She didn't know why her mother didn't just leave. She grabbed a spoon and served herself some mash potatoes with gravy. She passed the spoon to her brother.

"You gonna have some stuffin', Ash?" He whispered. The question seemed innocent but by the look in his eyes...She knew he was asking about their father. They always had to communicate in different languages, ones that her father didn't know. She nodded and he served her some stuffing.

"Thank you." She murmured before taking a piece of turkey. Her mother lifted her wine glass and took a sip.

Her father frowned, "That's the third glass you've had, Jainey." He snapped; her mother flinched at his tone. "You're drunk." He stated, disbelief plastered all over his face.

The two teenagers were stilled as they paid attention to this interaction. It could go two ways: either they end up with fresh new bruises, or her mother gets raped. Again. Ashley gulped, her heart racing. Her brother took her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that he's here.

"Yes...I am, Andrew." Her mother looked into her husband's eyes, a smirk on her face. Oh no...she's getting an attitude. That never goes well.

Her father raised an eyebrow at her behavior, "And who said you can talk back?" He emitted a false sense of safety and comfort. Deep down, he knew what he wanted to do.

"An angel never bows down to a demon." She crooned. Ashley closed her eyes.

The sound of the chair being pushed away from the table was soon accompanied by the sound of a gunshot. The girl opened her eyes only to be blinded by a white light. A black being got out of her father as soon as the light faded. The man turned to his daughter with a sorry look on his face before placing the gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger.

She gasped, her body wrapped by the dingy motel covers. A second passed before she remembered where she was. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. She sat up on the bed and pulled her legs towards her chest. It's been five years since Christmas. She remembered what happened after that. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her brother, Drew, had to call the police and then tell them what happened when they arrived. Neither sibling could explain the wing like burns that framed her mother's sides.

After that, they sent her to a rehab center and diagnosed her with PTSD and severe depression. She spent a year in that place. Her father's multibillion dollar empire was handed down to her brother who was twenty-two at the time. She was meant to inherit the company but the board of directors deemed her "unfit" to run.

Ashley didn't care. All she wanted was to find the demon that killed her mother. She spent years training to become a hunter. Forming connections with people within that community who helped her out with research and weaponry. It took her five years but she finally found that demon. She sighed and got out of the bed. She went through her daily routine; bathing, having breakfast, checking her guns, and drinking coffee. Then, she was out the door.

The waiters at the local diner were kind enough to serve her free lunch after seeing her sad behavior. The demon was dead by the time she got there. She knew they were in town but didn't know they were after the same monster. She should've been quicker. The bell at the top of the door jingled. She turned to look over her shoulder and her nose flared. The shorter one noticed she was staring and gave her a sly wink. She quickly turned away and looked at her menu for the fiftieth time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." She kept saying under her breath as she felt them get closer.

"Ashley Carter?" She froze, dropping the menu. She moved her gaze upwards.

"Yes...?"

"We would like to introduce ourselves." He pulled a hand out of his pocket and pointed at his companion. "This is my brother Sam and my name's Dean. We're the Winchesters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so it starts...Moose and Squirrel are owned by the CW's Supernatural. Ashley is my own creation. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend who inspired me. Pay attention to casting details (*hint*). As always, leave your theories down below! -PB

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Leave all your theories down below! -PB


End file.
